to be or not to be
by Gallifreyan927
Summary: Fred Weasley is cornered by a gang of death eaters. When everyone else falls into one mans clutches, George will have to choose between what is right and what will save his family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fred Weasley, 23, was cornered by 10 Death Eaters led by Lucius and Draco Malfoy. 1 of the 10 kept very quiet. None of the Death Eaters wore their masks so it was easy to tell who most were. Such as: Lucius, Draco, Karkaroff, Beletrix, and others who Fred didn't recognize. The only one who had his mask on was the quiet one. Fred kept trying to get away but the Death Eaters closed in on him. They wanted him to join them but he refused. "You would be great you know Weasley," sneered Draco. "I'll pass. I'm engaged and I don't want to mess it up," replied Fred coldly. "Come now it won't be that bad you'd only be a spy……for now," retorted Lucius. Fred tries to apparate but it won't work. Now he becomes very confused.

George Weasley, Fred's twin apparated in the ally behind the Death Eaters. He wants to help Fred, but for now his just a bystander. Fred keeps saying no, he won't turn against his wife-to-be, his family, his job, or his friends. "Weasley, the Dark Lord will conquer all once again, and very soon," commented Karkaroff. "You'll get paid. No need to worry about not having money. We will give you whatever you want, just join us." "No, I can't turn my back away from everything I was taught. Any way, why come after me, why not someone else," Fred replied coolly. "We want to lure Harry Potter out off hiding," said one of the Death Eaters. "You wouldn't want me, you'd want my younger brother Ron, Harry's best friend, plus everyone knows he's in Azkaban," Fred said in a matter-of-factly way. "No, yet again you're wrong. Ron is too hard to grab he still lives at home. Secondly, Potter broke out the other day, don't you see, we need him, he murdered your brother Percy, he's one of us now," Beletrix replied in a voice that sounded like she was trying not to laugh with glee. "No," Fred said defiantly. "Fine, when the Dark Lord comes to kill your family, we'll make sure he kills you last so you can watch each of them suffer. Then we'll move onto your friends same deal, and finally when you can't take it any more, we'll kill Angelina Johnson or should we say Mrs. Fred Weasley too be," one of the Death Eaters said. At this Fred becomes very angry, he moves to attack Draco, the closest Death Eater too him, and gets knocked out.

As the Death Eaters turn too make sure no one saw, George hides around the corner to watch with extendable ears and the newest invention, extendable eyes. As the first nine move in to grab Fred, the last steps in front, protecting him. Lucius and Draco call him a fool for protecting him. He talks calmly and coolly too them. "This isn't right," he says. "Master told us not to harm him. All of us want to be what Pettigrew is, most faithful servant. We won't get there unless we follow the orders to the decimal." "You're a traitor, that's what you are. Who are you any way, we stopped with the hoods and the masks," Lucius asks. He removes his cloak, hood, and mask. George stands there dumbstruck. He doesn't believe his eyes. A man not a year over 21 stands there. He has messy jet black air, emerald eyes, and a scar on his forehead which looks like it's shaped like a lightning bolt. Harry? The boy who was thrown into Azkaban for the murder of Percy Weasley? Who was supposed to have to stay there forever? Has escaped? There is a silence and a few exchanged glances. Harry knows somehow what the Death Eaters are thinking, how is this possible? They talk in hushed whispers so not even the extendable ears can pick it up. He conjures up a spell that blows them away while modifying there memories. George comes around the corner, wand out and slightly shaking. Harry turns to Fred and revives him saying something that sounded like "Pity." They start talking to Harry asking him why he killed their brother. He replies that he didn't do it, Beletrix did and they're going to have to trust him. He asks if Ginny still loves him, they reply yes, she never thought he killed Percy. He seems darker, scarier, changed. They take him home to the joke shop. They don't think it is time for him to go to the Burrow. Fred sends an owl to their mum about Harry. A few hours later they receive an owl back saying:

Fred and George

Bring him here right away. We don't think he killed Percy.

No one knows about him coming, I want it to be a surprise.

Mum


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoyed chapter 1. Here is chapter 2! Keep reviewing!

Chapter 2

Harry is making his way to his best mate Ron's room when Ginny unexpectedly flies down the stairs jumps the last few right into Harry's arms. "_Wow, I never knew just how muscular Harry's arms and chest were Even though he was in Azkaban for the murder of Percy, I don't think he did," _Ginny thought to herself. She felt tears starting to form in her eyes. "Oh Harry I missed you so much," Ginny said. Harry noticed a few tears running down her face. "I-er missed you to Ginny," Harry replied. Ginny and Harry become deep in conversation as they walk to Ron's room. Fred and George followed behind getting Bill, Charlie, and their mum and dad. George stopped at Percy's room about to go in and get him when he remembered he wasn't there any more. "George you stupid prat it's been four years you should know better," George thought to himself. Hermione is already in Ron's room. She's been there for about a week. They were in such a deep conversation that they didn't notice as the rest of the family and a "mass murder" came in.

"Hullo," Harry says in a tone that made him sound like Draco Malfoy. This makes Ron and Hermione snap out of there conversation about Qudditch and jump off the bed. "So you got out then, how? Harry it's good to see you," Ron says in a nervous tone. Harry makes a face like he's hurt "My own best mate is nervous to see me." He shakes his long black hair in despair. Fred comes over and embraces Harry "Its ok little-friend-like-a-brother. He hasn't been right since the night of our dear brother Percy's death." George makes a gagging noise behind Fred. "Right, well great to see you Harry but I must really be going Angie is waiting for me." He smoothes his hair back and walks out. "I must go too, Alicia's waiting for me." George walks out. Ginny stares up at him with her bright eyes. _"He is so nice, and I wonder what happened to him, he seems different." _ Harry looks down at her and quickly looks up. "So are you and Ron together yet Hermione," Harry asks. "NO! Harry how could you say that." Hermione looks at Ginny who looks at her right hand. Seeing Harry's promise ring he gave her and an engagement ring. She immediately takes it off and puts it in her pocket, making a mental note to tell Draco she's not marrying him. "Okay, my turn Harry, how did you get out," Ron asked suspiciously. This was a topic that everyone wanted to talk about.

They sat outside and Harry told his story. When he was in his fifth year he became an animagus taking form of a black wolf in memory of Sirius. Everything was identical between them except for the eyes his were emerald. He slipped out like Sirius and ran as a dog. He watched the Burrow for awhile to see how everyone was. Then he followed Beletrix to Voldemort and recorded their conversation.

_Beletrix-It's done Percy Weasley is dead. Potter was blamed he is now in Azkaban._

_Voldemort-I see, very good. He will join us I'm sure._

_Beletrix-Yes, Yes He will never again be accepted. I went to Azkaban as you know. He's not affected by the Dementors. He always mutters how he's innocent and I had framed him. This will be his third year._

_Voldemort- Don't tell me things I already know. He must join us. Congratulations on killing the Weasley boy. _

Everyone is thrilled and begin talking. Mr. Weasley says that Hogwarts is having a reunion. Harry plans to go and have Dumbledore play the tape for the school. He wants to prove his innocents. Everyone thinks this is a good idea.

They haven't grown much so their old school uniforms still fit. Harry is nervous about what the school will think and if they will accept him again.

A/N Hope you enjoyed it, I will right another one soon. Please review! It's that purple button. Thank you so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here is chapter three. I hope I haven't caused too many fumes to fly!

As Harry walks through the oak doors, he sees Hogwarts hasn't changed much. Dumbledore agreed to play his tape. Amazingly the scene appeared so all could see Harry was telling the truth. They also Harry in his Animagus form. Everyone believed him. When Dumbledore made his announcements he said that the reunion would continue through the whole year and the guests could stay in their old house's dormitories. He also mentioned some new ghosts would be joining them. They had been wandering the world looking for Harry. He found them wallowing in self pity. There were murmurs as to who they could be. Harry knew one was probably Sirius. Dumbledore called out the ghosts, "Sirius Black and Lily and James Potter." Harry stood up, "What! It can't be, mum? Dad? SIRIUS?" Before they could reply Harry asked Ginny to marry him. "Oh Harry I thought you would never ask!" Ginny cried hugging Harry again. "Dumbledore, can we live in the castle, we'll help Hagrid. I just want too stay with my mum, dad, and Godfather." Harry pleaded. "Of course Harry. Hagrid would love too have you stay with him." That night Ginny and Harry were married in front of everyone. Draco stood in the back fuming about her leaving him for Potter.

After Ginny was asleep Harry gave her one last kiss lightly and met Fred and George in the common room. They walked around trying to figure out what the Death Eaters wanted with the Weasley twins. "Harry what was your reaction when you found out it was us they were after," George asked. "You want the truth? Merlin! This is loves family I can't let them be harmed." "Awww you are so kind, isn't he George," Fred turned and hugged Harry pretending to cry into his shoulder how grateful he is. While they were talking they saw Ron, Draco, and Hermione arguing, and then Ron knocking Draco out cold. Harry, Fred and George sprinted ahead to pull Ron off of Draco. Harry asked Hermione what happened. "Draco come up and said "Mudblood forever, eh Granger?" Then Ron tried to kill him." You saved both of them. "We haven't seen the last of him," Harry replied. "I'm going to follow him and see what he is up to." Harry became a big black dog and bounded after Draco barking playfully. "Go away you mutt, alright I'll let you stay with me," Draco said to the "dog". "Excellent," Harry thought to himself. "I need to find out why Fred and George are needed on the Darkside. Draco met with his father telling him it would work, they could get Harry by kindnapping any of his friends or the Weasleys. Lucius told Draco how smart he was and that they need potter and they need him now.

Harry caught up to Ron and stayed a dog so he could think easier.

A/N Well there you go. R&R Short I know. It would be helpful if people would review! So discouraging. Oh my! I sound like Hermione!


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank my two reviewers. Hobbit Lass, if I told you it would give away the fun! Trust me the truth is almost surfacing. PLEASE REVIEW! The next chapter will be a little lame but it is needed to be put up so you understand some of the things that will later come! R&R!

CHAPTER 4

Fred and George sat down together. "George it's time to put our heads together and tell each other all of our memories too find out why Voldemort sent the Death Eaters after me and not any other family members," Fred started the meeting. "Yes I agree it is time," George Finished and Fred began to tell his story.

_"At the age of five we turned Ron's favorite stuffed bear into a huge hairy spider. We caused so much trouble between 5 and 11. Age 11, received letter to Hogwarts. September 1st got onto train at platform 9 3/4 .We met Lee. Got to Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor just like everyone else in our family. I met Angelina for the first time. Set Dungbombs off and was sent to Filch's office. George made a distraction and I snatched Marauders Map from confiscated drawer. We got off with a few detentions. _

_SECOND YEAR_

_More Dungbombs and other crazy things. I got the idea of a joke shop with our own sweets. We started inventing. I would play practical jokes on everyone. We became beaters. Angelina became a chaser. I fell in love with Angelina during the first Qudditch game. I Hit the Slytherin caption with a bludger for scoring on Wood. Played more practical jokes and got on a lot of trouble. _

_THIRD YEAR_

_Ron started school. We met Harry Potter for the first time. I wanted to ask him if he knew what You-Know-Who looked liked. Ginny wanted to come, but we told her we would send her a toilet seat. Ron was sorted into Gryffindor along with his new friend Harry Potter, (WE GOT POTTER WE GOT POTTER)! Harry became the seeker and we won the match. We played more practical jokes._

_FOURTH YEAR _

_Saved Harry from the Dursley's when he didn't answer Ron's letters. Mum yelled and screamed at us for stealing the car. Ron and Harry couldn't get on the platform so they flew the car to Hogwarts. Harry broke his arm in a game where I couldn't control the bludger. All the muggle-borns start getting attacked. (Clear the way for the Heir of Slytherin! Yeah, seriously evil wizard coming through!) Ginny was possessed. _

_FIFTH YEAR_

_Went to Egypt and tried too lock Percy in a tomb. Sirius Black escaped. I Gave Harry the Marauders Map. Took O.W.L.s and received 3 each. We really started pondering about the joke shop. Scabbers became known as Peter Pettigrew. We started testing Zonko products on the first years. Sirius became Harry's Godfather._

_SIXTH YEAR _

_ We rescued Harry from the Dursley's and I Tested Ton Tongue Toffee on his cousin. Went to the Qudditch World Cup and made bets with Ludo Bagman but were paid in Leprechaun Gold. Mum found order forms for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and tore them up. We tried too enter the TriWizard Tournament, but instead grew beards because of the age line. Harry managed too enter. Harry won the tournament and gave us his winnings in order too start our joke shop._

_SEVENTH YEAR_

_We passed our apparition tests. The Order of the Phoenix was called together at Number 12 Grimwald Place. We made the Extendable Ears known too the public. Along with the other products. Harry created Dumbledore's Army. Professor Umbridge took Harry, George, and me off the Qudditch team for trying to kill Malfoy. I hit him good. We got tired of her so we used a Portable Swamp and fled the school before the year ended. We used Harry's winnings too but land for our shop. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"George, I don't see any reason for them too come after me," Fred replied with a look of confusion. "………….." "George…..you ok?" "…………………yeah sure," George jumped up so suddenly that Fred fell out of his chair. "Fred I've got it," George said shaking with joy. "What is it," Fred questioned getting up shakily. "They came after you and not me because, your well, it's because you're…………..

Hee hee. I love leaving people hanging. You all will just have too wait until I update next. I can feel my friends eyes glaring at me wanting too know why, but she will just have too wait.


	5. Chapter 5

OK! I'm so happy! People have actually started reviewing! I update every 1-2 days depending on how busy I am. It took awhile for Chapter 4 because that is one I just threw together. Keep R&R! This chapter George becomes very distressed.

_"It's because you're………………………"_

"I'm what George? What am I," Fred asked practically shaking the answer out of George. "Fred, haven't you ever noticed how people come too you first, how they want too follow **your **example?" "Yeah so, what's your point?" George took a deep breath. "I have always stood in your shadow. I was the quite one. Fred, out of the two of us you are the leader." Fred stared at George while looking at him like he was from a different planet. "How can you say that? We have always worked together. It still doesn't solve why they came after me." George looking like he was going too die right there replied. "You have the more evil prankster side. You always plan out the next plan." Fred now realizing that George was right suddenly changed the subject. "Have you noticed how touchy Harry is lately? He makes me nervous the way he sits there and twirls his wand around like if he puts it away someone will kill him." "Yeah I've noticed it too. I think he is crazy." "Have you heard what he is telling everyone too call him when he is in dog form?" Fred questioned George. "No. What is it?" "I heard him telling Gin the other day….Darkness. I think someone is after him and he doesn't want to be found." Just then the portrait hole swung open and Angelina and Katie came in. "Oi! Angelina! Katie! Come here," George called out. "Yeah what's up?" "Have either of you two seen Alicia?" There was an exchange of glances between Ange and Katie. "George she left you for Oliver. As we speak they are in Ireland." "Or as she refers too him, Ollie," Angelina explained. Just then Katie hugged George. "Will you come back too me? I know now that you are much better then Cedric ever was." George looked at her then too Fred who nodded. "Yes I will."

As Fred was walking down to Hogsmead he did some thinking. _I feel like Harry looks. All dark, almost like a shadow. A death eater sounds cool. They are very powerful, and like George said I like power. In the end evil will prevail. Hermione is a very strange person. When around Ron she acts like she is in love with him. Then again, around Ferret boy_ flirts_ with him. I think Malfoy will still be after Ginny. I know him. He doesn't give up very easy. I can't tell if Ron is happy or angry with Harry and Ginny for getting married. Then there is me and Ange. And George and Katie. _Just then he saw A gang of black hooded people watching him.

Yes I think I'll write too Lucius and tell him I'm all for the Death Eaters. I know I am turning from everything I was taught by mum. I'm turning away from Angelina. Voldemort is going too conquer anyway. We can't beat him so we might as well join him.

Mr. L. Malfoy,

I will join you in being a Death Eater.

Please accept my apologies for the other night.

Fred Weasley

There. I may only be a spy, but I'll prove myself. I won't let Voldemort down. As he thought these words the Death Eaters mark appeared on his arm. He could feel the power. This is my life. I chose this. There is no turning back.

Told you it wouldn't take long to update. R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! I know I have kept you waiting thanks to all you people who were so kind to review:

**Gottoloveharrypotter: I know unexpected turn. I practically kicked myself when I wrote that! I love Fred, why would I do that? Hey no problem with the reviewing! Bad Fred! Bad!**

**MHP: No jigs! You find something wrong with all my chapters you know that? I know I'm so mean to Fred. I didn't do it! I'm not the bad one Fred is. You had better not start liking Fred, he is mine! (George too!)**

**Ok now to the story! I should warn you…..if you are not ready to know the truth do not continue reading. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 6

As Draco was walking down a lonely corridor with no one to talk to but his miserable self he started talking to himself. "Something weird is happening to you Draco," he began. "You have started talking to yourself. Not at all Malfoy like." So instead of talking to himself he decided the wall would have to do. "Hello wall. Seen anything interesting today?" No response. Draco glares at it and kicks it. "So rude. If you won't tell me about your day I'll tell you about mine." Draco began telling the wall about his angriness with Ginny and Harry for getting married. As he got to talking about how annoying Pansy was guess who came around the corner. If you said Pansy you were right. "Oh Draky Poo!" Draco groaned, "Oh no. What!" Pansy looked so happy just to hear him. "I saw the way you looked at Ginny Weasley today in the corridor." Draco looked startled. Was it that obvious? As Draco apologized to the wall and turned to face her Pansy hugged him and cracked a few ribs. "So, I can look. She was supposed to marry me! Any way, I wasn't looking I was spyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyying. Big difference." "You want her back, don't you," Pansy questioned. Draco, knowing that his new friend Wall was just going to stand there, (I don't know what walls do. They don't really stand do they?) he knew he had to cover up, "No." Pansy's face brightened even more, "So, you'll marry me now right?" Draco not think replied, "Yes. What? No! EW! No!" Kicking the wall one more time for not helping him ran as fast as he could until he ran into something. "Oh Wall! You do love me after all!" Then looking up he noticed that he was not looking at Wall but at none other than Ron Weasley.

"Oi Ron waddya doing down here?" Ron who looked like he was in a daze snapped out of it. "Now that who you mention it, I don't know." Ron replied steadying himself against the wall. Just as Ron gets control of his balance, Harry comes around the corner and knocks him out. (I can't kill him. No matter how much I want to.) After he is satisfied Ron won't wake for awhile, he turns to Draco wand pointed strait between the eyes. As Draco moved to grab his wand sparks emitted from Harry's. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Remember who I am. The only person who could beat me would be Dumbledore." "As Draco stared into those once emerald green eyes that were filled with life, he now saw coldness the hunger to kill someone shone bright. _"It's going to be me. He is going to kill me. I wanted to die in a heroic way. Not in front of my best friend Wall and in such a dirty place." _ "Draco, did you forget I can read minds? Since when is the wall your friend?" Harry blew a hole into it and mumbled something that sounded like that is for betraying me. Draco fell to the floor in a fit of tears. "Just kill me now. Please!" Harry looked disgusted, "I thought you had more pride then that. Now get up." Draco shakily got to his feet. "Can you keep a secret?" Draco looked at him and mentally kicked himself for thinking he was coming to kill him. "Yes, but why would you trust me? I'm a ferret remember?" Harry thought he was going to die of laughter, "Do you think I was going to let you live after I told you? After all the problems you caused me?" Draco gulped and looked at him afraid to speak. "Remember how much grief you felt when you found out Percy was killed, being that he was your best friend?" Draco nodded, knowing if he spoke he might regret it. "Well, Ginny told me you vowed to kill his murderer. I dare you to try and kill me." Harry grinned. "I did kill your best friend. Side by side with Beletrix. I figured good he is out of the way, but his murder got me thrown into Azkaban because Beletrix betrayed me. She blamed me and only me." Harry paused for a moment. Then slowly he looked at Draco, fire in his eyes. "And now I have to kill you." In a flash of blinding light Hermione knocked Harry and Draco away from each other.

"What are you doing Harry?" Hermione asked very puzzled. As Harry made to attack Malfoy Fred and George came around the corner and pinned his arms to his side while lifting him off the floor. Hermione removed his wand and revived Ron. Draco looking at a struggling Harry being pinned to the wall and Hermione helping Ron up said so quietly that Hermione barely heard him, "Are you two engaged?" As Hermione looked at him she nodded and showed him her ring. "You loved me didn't you," she asked him. Draco yet again lost for words nodded. With Ron steadied, she rushed over and hugged him. "Draco I never knew." "Can you recommended anyone for me," Draco asked. "Uh the only un-engaged person is Pansy." "I'm so happy! I could jump for joy! Ouch my back! And my ribs." Hermione ran to catch him before he fell. "Are you all right?" If looks could kill Hermione would be dead. "No." Draco fainted.

As Fred and George carried a bawling Harry back to the common room Ron and Hermione carried Draco to the Hospital Wing. When Fred and George reached the common room, they decided the easiest way to calm Harry down was to take him to their laboratory. So they crawled through the secret passage they made that connected Hogwarts to their joke shop and carried Harry into the back room. Ron secretly following them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How did you like it? I made up the end as I went along because I made up the next chapter in the pool so it is short and really dumb. You asked for pointless jigs, your going to get pointless jigs! R&R.

Reviews are like chocolate, I need them to live life in a sugar-high way.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi again wow 2 in one day. Or rather night. Ok here are all your pointless jigs you wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7

Pointless jigs

As they entered the lab, Harry came to and saw that there was a muggle video recorder and Fred and George were arguing about what tune to sing their theme song to.

Fred- I want it to be song to the theme song to Married with Children!

George- But I want the Adams Family!

Fred- MWC!

George-AF!

Fred- Heads I win tails you lose.

George being the less smart one agreed.

Fred- Heads! I win!

George- Fine!

As Fred stood in front of the camera, George started the recording.

WWW's Commercial

"Hello! My name is Fred Weasley! And I'm George Weasley!"

Fred- We're here to bring dangerously delicious sweets to you.

George- And we emphasis dangerous.

Unexpectedly George conjures up two Fire Whiskeys and hands one to Fred. They each drank them down in one gulp and became overly drunk. Ron walks in, "What the freak are you two doing?"

Fred and George start singing

Fred and George Weasley. Fred and George Weasley.

Go together like dangers and candy.

This we tell ya Ronald.

You can't have one without the other.

Fred and George Weasley. Fred and George Weasley.

BOOM!

Harry had tripped over a box and got him and Ron covered in some sticky black stuff. They inhaled it and started singing.

Harry and Ron start singing

Potter and Weasley. Potter and Weasley.

Go together like twins and candy.

This we tell ya Freddy.

You can't have Potter without the weasel.

(Ron, "HEY!" "Weasley was too odd")

Potter and Weasley. Potter and Weasley.

BOOM!

Now Fred tripped over the reverse spell box and no one remembered a thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There! You have pointless jigs! Are you happy now! R&R even though it is so stupid. Sorry if you aren't familiar with the show Married with Children, it just fit. If you don't know the tune, either:

Look up the show and watch the beginning.

Ignore this chapter completely.

Make up your own tune.

If it were me, I would choose C. it applies little or no effort.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi again! Thanks to all my reviewers!

**MHP- Sorry about the butterbeer to fire whisky. I never promised anything! It was just easier to get them drunk off of Fire Whisky than 10 or 15 Butterbeers. If the jigs were that good, let me know if I should add more!**

Who knows? Maybe Ron will die. Oh yea, Harry already killed someone, PERCY! He may kill again! _EVIL HARRY POTTER!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8

**Flashback**

"Oi! Fred! What do you have there?"

"Nothing that concerns anyone but me! We need new candy what should we try making now?"

"Nothing until you show me that letter. We have never kept secrets before! Why now?"

"No."

Fred storms off mumbling about no privacy when he needs it and too much when he doesn't. As he slams the door shut George notices the letter on the floor. Being the nosy and inconsiderate person George is, he went over and read the letter.

_Dear Mr. F. Weasley,_

_You are obviously accepted as one of us. I assume that the mark has appeared._

_You will report for your first assignment at 1 A.M. in the common room fire._

_Lucius Malfoy_

George walked into Fred's room (Yet again inconsiderate) and put him in a very deep sleep.

**End.**

**1 A.M.**

George is now taking the place of Fred for his meeting with Lucius. (Bold is Malfoy and regular is George.)

**Hello Mr. Weasley.**

Good day Mr. Malfoy.

**Your first assignment is to watch the Potter boy. Don't let him out of your sight.**

Why?

**As he proved earlier today, he is very dangerous. He put both Ronald's and Draco's lives at stake. He cannot kill yet.**

Wait. Back up. How did he find Ronald McDonald? How dare he put that clown in danger?

**Really Weasley, I thought you were smarter than that. Your bother Ronald.**

I knew that.

**Draco told me you are going to marry. Who is the lucky girl?**

Kat-Angelina

**Good choice **

Thank you sir.

Fred comes down and finds George "asleep" in a chair. There is a huge black dog on the floor next to him. As Fred moves closer the dog becomes none other than Harry Potter. His wand is out pointed straight at Fred. "Fred, you owe me. I saved your life." Fred taking a step back replied, "Potter, we're on the same side." He grabs the letter and shows it to Harry, whose expression goes from die Fred die, to Yes, another member. "I see. Welcome to my world Fred." He looks at George. "Is he in this too?" Fred shifts, "No." Harry smiles his evil smile, "Good, but soon he will have to choose a side." Fred nods in agreement. "Yes, but for now let him sleep. As Dumbledore always said, Dreams take you to a world all your own or something like that." "And to right he is. Except for Death Eaters. Master shows us our mission in our sleep." Fred and Harry say good night and head their own ways.

As they leave, George wakes up startled at what he just saw. Thinking to himself he decided that evil will not prevail as long as he can help it. He had noticed a scar on Harry's cheek that could only mean he had been hit with an illegal curse. George thought something was up with Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How did you like? Sorry no jigs. R&R! I have another story coming up. Ron will cry in it . No name yet. It is still under construction.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! I am finally updating! I want to thank the reviewers and respond to them as well.

MHP: thanks for once again reviewing! Jigs will come again I promise and next time they will have Butterbeer. I used Fire Whiskey because you can get drunk faster! Flying elephants and fluffy pink bunnies? Not bad, not bad might use those! All in good time with Gin and Harry. Yet again longer chapters. You know my brain. Stop with the chapters!

The Hobbit Lass: Thank you for reviewing! I was eating McDonalds at the time! I am glad it was amusing!

Joon Sanders: Your review was a little harsh don't you think? I read the series! I memorized the series! Ask MHP! My first reviewer she is my best friend! As for the tape recorder, you must have missed something. Because I distinctly remember this being **Fan Fiction. Fiction- not real. ** It doesn't have to make sense. And of all the reviews for chapter 3, you are the only one to mention that. Yet again, FICTION-NOT REAL. I will right what I bloody well please. Do not get the idea of you telling me what I can and cannot right. I do not like being told what to do. Ask MHP! I know some things may not make sense but who cares? Oh wait, you do. Did you even finish all the chapters?

Thanks for reviewing! This chapter has a pointless jig yay!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9

**1,000 mi. away from Hogwarts.**

Harry- My Lord, the Weasley boy has joined us.

Voldemort- Good one down five to go.

Harry- My Lord, non others will join. I've seen them.

Voldemort- Oh they will join. When they loose something close to them.

Harry- so George Katie, Ron Mione, Ginny me, Bill Fleur, and Charlie….his favorite dragon!

Voldemort- Almost all correct. Ron will be an Auror. He will never come. But since you got so many right, lets do the Weasley Jig!

As Voldemort says this two Butterbeers appear and they do the Weasley's commercial.

Harry- I understand about Ron.

Voldemort- You may go.

Harry- My Lord, How will they know they are with you?

Voldemort- Like this:

Katie, Fleur, Harry, and a huge dragon appeared and were tied up. Voldemort sent out letters to each of their rescuers saying join or they die!

A photo of each person tied up was sent too.

**Back at Hogwarts**

George, Charlie, Bill, and Ginny (Angelina and Katie were playing Qudditch) all got together and discussed this mess.

Ginny- Is this a trick?

George tells them what he saw.

Bill- No! He wouldn't!

Charlie- Harry? FRED? Impossible.

Ginny- Charlie, you make it sound like they are going out with each other! After I married him he still had secrets!

George- Should we tell Angelina?

Bill- Come on George don't be so thick. If anyone can set him straight it's her.

Charlie- If he comes back she'll talk him out of it.

Ginny- If he backs out Voldemort will kill him. If he stays, Ange will kill him. Either way he is dead.

Bill- This calls for inside work.

Charlie- Who?

Bill- I hate to say it, but Malfoy.

George- Why him?

Bill- There you go again being thick. We need someone in Voldemort's inner circle. DUH.

George- I knew that.

Charlie- It is the only way to protect him.

Angelina and Katie walk in covered in mud. George tells them everything that was said and what's going on.

Ange- Are you sure?

Bill- Positive.

Katie- I don't believe it.

Ange- He wouldn't do that to me.

George- Sorry Ange.

Ange- It's not fair. We need to talk.

As Angelina says this the portrait hole swings open to reveal……

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hee hee another hanger! I bet you all know who it is! Another pointless jig if at least one of you guesses right in your review. (Chapter 11 will have the jig.) Happy trails. Will update ASAP. Working on the one where Ron cries.


	10. Chapter 10

It has been long my little reviewers, but the time has come for yet another chapter! As soon as you finish this one and review, don't forget to read MIA! My other one with Ron crying like I promised. I will also be doing a HP/GW POV fan fic, romance so silyhattylver-MHP will leave me alone. Enjoy chapter 10.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10

The portrait hole swung open to reveal, "FREDRICK WEASLEY!" Fred jumped back at the sudden loudness of Angelina's voice. "What the freak was that?" Angelina steps forward and is an inch away from Fred's face when she starts yelling again, "FRED! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WORKED FOR LUCIUS MALFOW!" Fred steps back, "I don't work for Lucius Malfow, I work for Lucius Malfoy." "Sorry I meant Malfoy." Fred stares at Angelina, "How did you find out Angie?" She points at George, "He told me!" Just then Lucius steps into the room. Bill looks at him, "How in the world did you get in here?" Ignoring Bill he turns to the twins. "Which of you is Fred?" "I am." "Fred, we need to move now, it's time." Fred looks at Lucius and then to his siblings. "Are you sure the time is now?" Lucius nods and turns to leave. "Fred, how can we go on like this? The ministry will be looking for you; your brother is in training to be an Auror. How long until you go from spy to murderer? They say Malfoy can protect you, but I highly doubt it, they catch him and you have no protection." Lucius steps in and takes over. "Draco is a metamorphagus, he needs to kill, he changes shape. He is on Remus Lupin's good side and he's the new minister of magic, Draco isn't even on the suspect list." "Oh, well where do I sign up?" Everyone is amazed at what Angelina just said. She turned in more then half the Death Eaters that corned Fred. "What, if Fred can be one so can I." Still no one spoke. Ron had just walked in and was now standing there with his usual look of confusion on his face.

**1,000 mi. away from Hogwarts**

Voldemort and Harry were just sitting down to enjoy a nice cup of tea when Harry got up and walked over to the wall. "Hello Wall, how was your day?" To Voldemort's horror, the wall talked back! "Dismal Harry, I stand here all day and you are the only one who talks to me." Harry hugs Wall. "There, there, Wall, I'm sure my friend Voldemort will talk to you. Say hi Voldemort." Voldemort looked disgusted but quietly said, "Hello." "See Wall, maybe you should just talk to people as they pass." If Wall could have jumped for joy he would have. But being that he was attached to both floor and ceiling he merely said, "What a wonderful idea." Just then Neville walked by, "Hello! I'm wall who are you?" Neville screamed and ran away. "Harry, what did I do?" "Well, you shouldn't just start talking, just say 'hello'" If Wall could have nodded he would have. Voldemort then got up walked over to Harry, linked arms and did the Weasley's shop jig……again! "I love this song!" Voldemort started singing, off key, but Harry joined in and soon after Wall did to. As they were doing their jig, Fred, Angelina, Ginny, George, Bill, and Charlie burst in. Ginny ran up to Harry, "You lied to me! But as long as you're safe I'm happy!" Everyone was reunited with whatever it was they treasured the most and joined up with Voldemort, all except George. "How can you go against everything you know, and join him?" George stormed out and knew that he was the only one who could save the world.

**The Burrow**

While everyone was doing the Weasley's jig back in Godric's Hollow, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were opening the mail for the day and noticed that Harry had sent them a letter.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley

I am sorry to bother you, but I was curious if you would like to assist me and Voldemort in taking

over the world.

Harry

Arthur and Molly jumped up and screamed yes so loud Harry heard them in Godric's Hollow. George also heard this and knew that he knew he now had to choose between what was right, and what would save his family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As you can see, I am wrapping it up! But not for atleast another 5-10 chapters! R&R!

My invisible friend Tom says he will get you if you don't review. (Tom Riddle).


	11. Chapter 11

I am back mwhahahaha! I shall write another chapter! In this chapter there are two Toms, invisible Tom and Tom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 11

George sat in front of the fire in the Burrow. As he fell asleep, something brushed his arm. He immediately snapped awake and grabbed a bat. "Whose there? I'm warning you, show yourself." A voice came from his left, "I would if I could." George was now terrified so he started swinging the bat around. Half way between the couch and the fire he hit the air and it stopped. "OWWWWWWWWWW! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" George was now angry, "Who are you?" if George could have seen this invisible somebody, he would have seen him on the verge of tears. "Why, I am the amazing, the astounding, the wonderful, the awesome, the great TOM MARVALO RIDDLE!" Now George was terrified that the bat was talking to him so he threw it into the fire, packed his things, and left. Tom was now distressed so he sat on the comfy couch and fell asleep.

**1 bajillion miles away from evil George**

Voldemort had called a meeting of all his followers which included: Willy Wonka, Eddie Murphy, Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Leonardo DiCaprio, Kiefer Sutherland, and other famous and happy people who I am to lazy to list. (Harry Potter wanna bes.) In order to make his mission complete, Harry needed to take over the Death Eaters. He is now known as Lord Potter. Invisible Tom joined too. (Just too let you know, Tom is my invisible friend, not imaginary, invisible.) All the Death Eaters encircled Harry. "Now, for my first trick, I will do what Tom never could." With a wave of his wand he broke out everyone in Azkaban that was a Death Eater. Just then Draco burst though the door, "My Lord! He's coming, he's almost here." Draco then collapsed on the floor. Harry ran over to him, "Who Draco? Tell me please!" Draco pointed shakily towards the door. Standing there was Ron with George and every Auror he could find. "GET THEM NOW! LEAVE POTTER! GET THE REST! GET THEM NOW YOU BIMBOS," Ron shouted. Every Auror had managed to grab a Death Eater. Harry put a spell on Draco and Fred so that even if someone ran into them they wouldn't know they were there. Those two were too important too loose. After one last glare from George he left leaving what appeared too is only Ron and Harry. But it was really Ron, Harry, invisible Tom, Fred, and Draco. "I couldn't see you going back to Azkaban Harry, I just couldn't," Ron said staring at the floor. Harry walked over to him and embraced him, "Ron, its okay. I'm done. I'm turning myself in." Ron looked up, "No Harry, nobody knew about you taking over for Voldemort. Now that he's in jail, everyone will forgive you." Harry shook his head, "No Ron, if it were only that simple." Ron smacked him, "Harry, you really are thick, it is that simple." Harry glared at Ron, "Yeah, and your still a right foul git." At this line they burst into laughter. They were back. With a wave of his wand Fred and Draco came back into view.

**The end?**

As Harry stepped into Diagon Alley the next day, he was greeted by an uproar of cheers. Ron had given all the credit of capturing Voldemort to him! As he walked the familiar road, he stopped into 93 Diagon Alley. There was Fred and George, talking like the best friends they had always been and were meant to be. Just then George fell off the counter. "I just realized the only way to save my family is to either join evil or let them die." Harry and Fred shrugged and returned to work. George always was a little slow. "George, you do know that everything's back to normal minus Percy right?" Fred inquired. The look George gave Fred had to be his stupidest yet. "They are?" "Mhm." Harry said without looking up. Just then the rest of the Weasley's walked in. Everyone was happy and lived together happily ever after.

THE END!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know I said 5-10, but I couldn't think of a better ending. Thanks for reading! If you want to read my other works, please look up MIA and A true love or a true horror. Thanks again!


End file.
